I'll Be Waiting
by only here in your arms
Summary: It's the day of graduation and Sav is preparing himself for the day and what lies ahead. But his focus remains on one thing. He can finally be with Ms. Oh. One-shot.


It was that time of the year again; graduation. For the blue polo wearing students it was bittersweet. Many were excited to get out of wearing their uniforms but even though it was a different and trying year for Degrassi and its students, it was a fact that it was a generally enjoyable year.

If you asked a student at Degrassi what they thought the source of fun from the school year was, they would say Sav Bhandari. Never had they had a year as fun and as surprising as the year that Sav led them as their student council president. He was not as domineering as Holly J Sinclair was the year prior, his focus for them was fun. Although the uniforms came during his presidency, that was overshadowed by the fact that Sav was generally just a great president for them.

The ceremony was today and Sav was in his bedroom looking at himself in the mirror with his royal blue robes on. He was taking it off and putting it back on over his dress shirt and tie. He went through that process multiple times, still feeling uncomfortable and weird about the fact that he was about to graduate high school. He began the high school process at Lakehurst and then went to Degrassi where the best time of his life was. He came out of the awkward shell of a boy and was now a man. He stood up for himself from his parents, doing the things he wanted like wanting to go to college for music, and although it wasn't successful, stood up for his and Holly J's relationship. He was definitely a man now.

"As many times as you put that on it won't make you look better."

Sav looked into his mirror and saw Alli standing at his doorway behind him. Although they argued, they became really close once Alli came home from when she ran away. Sav merely laughed at Alli's joke and went back to adjusting the robe.

"Are you gonna be sad when I'm off to college?" Sav asked her.

Alli, wearing a navy dress and a white cardigan for the graduation ceremony, stepped inside Sav's room and sat on his bed. "Yeah," Alli admitted. "It'll be weird being the only Bhandari at Degrassi."

"Now you can't complain about being in the shadow of the eldest Bhandari," Sav pointed out.

"No, I'll still be hearing it," Alli whined slightly. "But that's okay. You were an awesome president."

"Wow, we're getting sentimental here?" Sav teased. He finally took off his robe and folded it. He didn't want to wear it to the ceremony, he'd put it on there.

"Well yeah!" Alli smiled. "You're graduating! It's so weird to say. My brother is a graduate."

"Not yet," Sav pointed at her. "In a few hours."

"Ready for your speech?" Alli asked him.

As president it was natural that he'd have to give a speech. He wasn't shy nor had stage fright but it was the final time he'd be presenting himself to his fellow students. It made him sad that it was the last time.

"I am," Sav said honestly. "Hopefully no one falls asleep and by no one I mean you."

"I won't fall asleep, I promise," Alli said innocently. While Sav walked past her to get something from the other side of the room she blocked his way and hugged him. They had a massive height different but Alli fit nicely around Sav's taller body. He leaned down and hugged her back, smiling. "You are the best brother I could ever ask for."

"Alli, I'm graduating not dying," Sav joked. "But thanks. That really means a lot."

Alli finally let go and walked out of the room, leaving Sav to finally get everything together. His phone beeped and he looked at the new text. "_Where are you?_"

"_Coming_," he replied quickly. He put the phone in his pocket, grabbed his robe and cap with the attached tassel, and took one more quick look of himself in the mirror. "When I come back…I'll be a high school graduate." He smirked at himself in the mirror and headed out to his mom's car which he was gonna take to drive to Degrassi early. He had to be there early along with Simpson, Holly J, and the teachers to set up for the ceremony.

At Degrassi he walked into the school, or more like too large, proudful strides, and walked into the gym area were chairs were being set up. He already saw Holly J, in a beautiful fitting dress with her hair up, on the stage counting the seats. "There needs to be another column down this way," she said aggravated. She was gesturing down a column. "There's only six columns, there's supposed to be seven on this side."

Sav noticed the helpers rolling their eyes and went to fix the problem. He walked up to the stage and Holly J turned to him. "Hey there President, are you ready?" she asked him. They did remain good friends after their breakup. They had to, they still worked together.

"Yeah," Sav answered. "Little nervous but I'm good. How are you? Ready?"

"Actually no," Holly J replied honestly. She stepped down from the stage and walked with Sav to the outside hall. "Leaving high school…going to Yale…it's going to be so different. I'm used to bossing people around here at Degrassi, I'm gonna be a wimp at Yale."

"You'll be running that place in no time," Sav smiled, pulling Holly J into a comforting hug. "It was a great year working with you HJ. I think we're gonna leave our Degrassi legacy, which not many people do."

"True," Holly J agreed. "We ran the school dance which led to the uniforms."

Sav sighed in defeat. "Yes but you can't deny that aside from that, it was a kick ass year."

"Well yeah," Holly J annoyingly admitted. "Couldn't have asked for a better senior year. And as much as I hate to say it, you were a damn good president Sav. Better than I could've done."

Sav looked at Holly J admiringly. He really did develop feelings for her, she was the one that got him to be honest with him parents, she challenged him, and even if they didn't work out, he was grateful for her. He gave her another hug. "Well thanks Holly J," he said. "You were a damn good vice."

"I'm gonna go make sure they don't mess up anymore things," Holly J said once they got out of their hug and she walked back into the gym.

Sav walked to the studio, where he really spent the majority of his time, and took a long and admiring look at it. "This is where my dreams began," he told himself as his hand grazed the equipment. "My love started here. God, I owe so much to this room specifically."

"I'm sure it loves you too."

Sav turned his head to the doorway and saw his girlfriend…or more, his _secret_ girlfriend. She wore a black tight dress that showed off her curves, her bust even more defined, and for once she wore no glasses.

"Contacts?" Sav asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Hate wearing them but with the amount of pictures being taken today I don't want to have a glare over my eyes."

"Good, because your eyes are beautiful," Sav replied honestly. A silence came over them until she spoke up softly.

"We only have a few hours left until you graduate," she said. "Then you won't be a Degrassi student anymore."

"Yeah," Sav sighed. "Weird to think about. But…"

"But…"

Sav smiled and looked down to his feet. "That means we can actually be together. No more sneaking around, meeting up at your place, avoiding people. People can see that we actually have something between us."

"I can't believe we're really doing this," she breathed, putting a hand to her head. "What if they fire me because I had a relationship with you while you were a student?"

"Winnie," Sav walked over to her and didn't get too close. There were still windows in the studio. "That won't matter once I'm done with Degrassi. They can't do anything about it anymore. Once I get that diploma I'm no longer a student here. It won't matter. We can be together."

Sav desperately wanted to reach out and hug Ms. Oh, his _girlfriend_, and teacher (well soon to be former). But with them being at Degrassi and anyone could just walk by and see, it was too dangerous. So he smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back.

"Hey Sav, oh—"

Both Sav and Ms. Oh turned around and saw Holly J, a little red, as she stood at the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"It's okay Holly J, I was just about to head out. I was just wondering who did the programs, they're really well done," Ms. Oh lied flawlessly. She turned back to Sav, giving him a look.

"Oh, it was Connor," Sav answered. "He said he worked on them for hours trying to get them just right. They are really good, you should give him extra credit at the beginning of next year."

"That boy already gets perfect grades in everything," Ms. Oh admitted. Then she turned awkwardly. "I should go now, greet any parents. I'll see you both out there!"

Holly J moved aside to let Ms. Oh through the door and Sav noticed the suggestive smirk Holly J had on her face. "Don't," Sav warned her.

Holly J held up her hands in defense. "Wasn't gonna. Parents are starting to arrive, the president should be there to meet them."

Sav followed Holly J outside and they stood in front of the gym, greeting the parents and were being congratulated themselves. Even a few underclassmen came to the graduation. It made Sav happy to see them before he'd be leaving. When his own family came, his mother gave him a big hug and smile.

"We're so proud of you Savtaj," his mother whispered. His father also gave him a hug and a proud smile. Sav became extremely happy in himself, he had made his parents proud through all of the changes he's gone through all year. His mission was accomplished.

Before he knew it he was leading in the graduates in alphabetical order with him and Holly J taking their places on stage with Simpson. Once everything was settled, Sav walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Good evening," he said into the microphone. "Welcome to the Degrassi 2010-2011 graduation."

Everyone began to clap, making Sav wait. "We are very happy and grateful to see all of you here; family, friends, teachers, and fellow students. It is undeniable that this year was an impactful year in the history of this school but it is also undeniable the success and fun that was accomplished this year.

"This was the first year with rules this…extreme and I firmly believe that it changed Degrassi in a positive way. Although a hassle and a pain at first, it created a much safer learning environment and allowed the focus here to be on school and safe events, pushing students towards a better place rather than gravitating towards a more focused, smarter, and sensible Degrassi." Applause interrupted him again and he laughed lightly. "I am so honored and proud to be the president, representing my peers and classmates, and I am hoping that I did a satisfactory job. I came into this year thinking to fly under the radar but came out of it with a feeling of a leader and finding who I truly am. I am proud to see all of my fellow students who I've grown up with through this past few years, either from Lakehurst, or meeting here at Degrassi, it makes me happy to see everyone taking this next step with me, into actual adulthood, and I hope for ample success for all of you.

"I'd also like to personally thank my partner in crime, my trusty vice president Holly J Sinclair," he turned his head to her slightly. "Without whom I am positive that my term as president would have been a failure. The driving force behind the student council and a cherished and wonderful friend of mine, thank you Holly J for everything." Loud claps came from the crowd and Sav noticed Holly J blushing, something she usually never did.

"Next I would like to thank Principal Simpson for all of his dedication to his students. Working with you this year and seeing you become principal after teaching Media Immersions to us for years was awesome and I can honestly say that I can never forget you. Thank you for all of your dedication. Lastly I would like to thank my family for being supportive, accepting my dreams and interests, and allowing me to grow into the person I am today. Mom, Dad, although we had disagreements about many things these past few years it only solidified our strong relationship and I thank you for every single thing. And to you, Alli, the last Bhandari to be in Degrassi, I offer you one piece of advice. Never be boring. Thank you everyone. Now here is our valedictorian, Ms. Holly J Sinclair."

Sav took a deep breath once he was finished with his speech and sat down in the empty seat beside Holly J. She thanked him, gave him a hug, and went up to the podium for own speech, waiting for Sav's applause to die down.

"Thank you Sav," Holly J began. "For your kind words, your impeccable leadership, and for being a truly wonderful, intelligent, and understanding person. I will never forget the person who fearlessly led a difficult school year but most importantly, the first person to ever beat me in an election. But I forgive you." The crowd laughed, as did Sav, and Holly J's speech continued.

Finally, once all the speeches were over, Principal Simpson began calling out the graduates' names in order. Quickly, he got to Sav's name.

"Savtaj Bhandari." He got up from his seat that he took just before the name calling began, walked up to the stage and shook Principal Simpson's hand.

"Congratulations Sav," Simpson whispered to him with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you sir," Sav replied. He took his diploma and walked to the other side of the stage, realizing one thing. _He was now a graduate._ Once he got back to his seat his eyes searched the room. His parents were smiling brightly at him and waving. Sav gave an embarrassed wave back and continued to scan the room. Finally he locked eyes with another pair of brown ones. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. That was it. He could be with her.

Before he knew it, Sav was listening to Simpson invite everyone outside where they had their usual tossing of the caps. He followed the seniors outside, keeping in group with them. He saw Holly J, a little teary as she walked with Anya and Chantay. Sav felt someone clap his back and it was Zane. "Great speech," Zane complimented. Riley told him the same and Sav thanked them both. He stood beside them as all of the family members, friends and teachers stand on the street to look at the graduates.

"Congratulations the class of 2011!"

Suddenly all of the caps were being tossed in the air, Sav's joining them, and that was officially it. It was over. Their time at Degrassi was over.

Sav walked over to his family and was greeted with tight hugs from his parents. Alli also joined in, giving Sav a comforting hug. A lot of parents also approached him, shaking his hand and congratulating the president, and Sav never felt so accomplished in his life. He had so many people praising and thanking him and it made the entire difficult and tiring year worth it.

Once Sav was able to catch his breath he went back inside to find Ms. Oh, who he didn't find outside in the masses. He walked towards the MI room and found her sitting in her chair and it looked like she was tearing.

"What's wrong?" Sav asked curiously.

"Nothing," she assured him. She got up from the chair and wiped her eyes. "Congratulations Sav."

"Thanks," Sav said awkwardly. "So…I'm out of high school…"

"You're no longer my student," Ms. Oh nodded. She tried to hide her smile and stood up to stand a few feet away from him. "But I don't think we should be seen together so quickly. We should wait a little while longer."

"I'm cool with that," Sav agreed. "But…just one thing…"

He reached out and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She melted in his arms and kissed him back, softly putting her head over his heart. They pulled away from each other after a few seconds and couldn't contain their smiles.

"We can finally be together," Sav said breathlessly. "Never thought I'd be dating my teacher."

"Former," Ms. Oh reminded him. "And did you think that I imagined dating a student in my first year teacher here? I don't think so!"

"That's just because you couldn't resist me," he winked suggestively.

Ms. Oh nudged him slightly but smiled. "You're too adorable for your own good Sav. I must like you enough to have engaged in such an illicit relationship that could've cost me my job."

Sav's face dropped slightly. "I didn't realize you thought of it that way."

Ms. Oh lifted his chin and made him look into her eyes. "But you were, well, _are_ worth it. Because…I'm falling in love with you."

With another gentle kiss, Sav finally said the words he'd been waiting to say forever. "I'm falling in love with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I got ridiculously corny in this one-shot but ever since seeing Sav and Ms. Oh together in the new opening credits, and the fact that there's gonna be an illicit relationship that begins on campus, this was just bursting out of my mind, waiting to be written. I kinda like them together. I was waiting for Ms. Oh to be in a relationship on the show and my friend and I thought it'd be a studentteacher relationship. I'm kinda hoping it happens...**

**If not, that's cool too. :P**

**Review if you like it! This is my first Sav one-shot and he's one of my favorite characters so I'm glad I got the perfect chance to write it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
